Remember
by Kilobeth
Summary: Hey guys! First time writing here! Hope you like it. I don't own anything just making that clear so I don't get in trouble haha.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful snow day in March thanks to the winter spirit school was cancelled for all the children. Jamie and all his friends ran to the local park. They made the town statue their official meeting point. "Has anyone seen Jack?" Jamie asked his friends. "No but…" Cupcake was cut short from a snowball to the face by the one and only Jack Frost! "Jack!" Jamie screamed "This snow is awesome." Jack responded "No problem, now go have fun!"

Jack P.O.V.

I went and sat in a tree and watched Jamie and his friends have a snowball fight. They all looked so happy. Not a care in the world just happy to be hanging out with each other. I've always been curious to know what my friends and I did in my past life. Did I have friends? I only have the memories from my teeth box. I really don't recall any memories about hanging with friends. But I remember spending time with my sister Pippa and her friends, but they're all younger I want to know if I had friends my age. Now this is interesting, could my teeth box have more memories? I need to go see Tooth

Finally arriving at the Tooth Palace I began looking for Tooth. Babytooth flew up to me excited to see me. "Can you show me where Toothina is?" The next thing I know Baby tooth is grabbing my finger and showing the way. We finally found Tooth she stopped what she was doing when she saw me and gave me a hug. "Jack it's nice to see you. Is everything ok?" Everything was more than ok I was rather excited to find out more about my past and who my friends were. "Well I was wondering could I see my teeth box again to get some more memories. I just want more information about my past life." I saw tooth's happy expression change to a rather sad one. "Jack, I'm sorry but there no memories in that box that you haven't seen already." Tooth stated "What do you mean I don't know much about my past how can you say I have seen them all." I said a little mad. "The teeth only hold certain memories Jack. I'm sorry and Manny puts what he finds the most important memories in those teeth." I was confused I really didn't know anything about my past life. I knew I had a mother and a father but I don't remember there names. I had a sister named Pippa. That's all I know. How can Manny not give me more memories. I was lost in thought. When I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jack?" Tooth said "I'm really sorry. Maybe Manny will give you more someday." It took over 300 years to get the moon to talk to me again. How long would it take for him to give me more memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

Still nothing from Manny. Always hoping I will get something. It's spring now in Burgess. I always spend most of my time here because I know its home. The snow comes on it's own I just go places to enhance the fun of it. I don't think I'm shrinking on my responsibilities This whole memories thing has kinda gotten to me. Why can't I have more memories? I wasn't asking for too much it was my life. I deserved to know about it!

Jamie's P.O.V.

Jack comes over a lot. He just hangs out in my bedroom. Jack's a good friend really like a brother so I don't mind him staying. But recently he seems so depressed he'll just sit in a chair in my room and won't really talk much. Is he ok? "Hey Jack…".

Jack P.O.V.

"Yea?" I responded to Jamie. "You've seemed to be distracted lately is everything ok?" he asked."I'm just irritated" I stated and then explained the situation I had with the whole memories thing. "I'm sorry Jack that really does stink. Look I know my friends and I aren't your age, but in a few years we will! Then you can have what you want! Won't that be great!". Jamie's a good kid, always looking on the bright side of things. Yes its true that soon his friends and him will be 17. That also makes me sad in a way. Soon they'll be all grown up and be adults. Get jobs and have families of their own and won't have time for fun anymore….will they forget about me? I stopped thinking about it because the thought made me feel worse than I already was. I told Jamie thanks as I left through the window. I went to the lake to relax by making frost patterns on the trees after a while I looked up at Manny thinking those same questions as before. Why can't I have my memories? I'm not asking for much. It's just not fair. Everyone else has all their memories why can't I have mine. I decided to go to North's place maybe he could help.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to North's place it was exciting as usual. Yetis working hard on the toys for all the good kids for Christmas and those little elves thinking they were doing all the work. Toys everywhere flying and floating up in the sky. Some walking and rolling across the floor. If I wasn't focused on my own mission I would totally joining in the fun right now. Yetis waved at me as I walked down the wing where North's office was. North is a very smart and creative man maybe he could invent some gadget to help me remember my past life.

North's P.O.V.

I was working on a project that I have been wanting to create lately. A ship, not just any ship the best pirate ship that has the most beautiful sails. I could see it all coming together in my mind as the elves handed me my tools and pushed a huge block of ice on to my table. I began to work. After a few moments I heard a knock on my door. I asked who it was and I heard "Its me Jack".

Jack's P.O.V.

I walked into his office where I was stopped instantly by little elves holding up a cookie plate. I took one and thanked them as they left the room. I started to eat it but almost choked when North startled me with his booming voice " Well hello there Jack, how are you?". I swallowed the rest of the cookie "I'm fine…. well… good I guess" I told him. "Why so unsure my boy?" he asked. "Well I was wondering if you could help me" I started to explain "I want my memories back, all of them and I was hoping you can help me. You're an inventor, you make stuff all the time surely you could invent something to help me.". My heart sank when his jolly look turned sad. I knew the answer was no. "Jack my boy, I understand that you want your memories but I don't have that power. Manny controls that.". I got the same answer Tooth gave me. Why is it so complicated I got lost in thought but was brought back to reality when North started to speak again. "There could be another way Jack" he said giving me some hope " Mortals can lose their memories some don't get them back but sometimes they just need to see something like an item from there past to help jog their memory its like the key to their locked mind.".I started to regain hope "But how will I find an item from my past?" I asked. "Well you know your past life was in Burgess right? Well I know you hang around there a lot but now start really focusing at all the details of the town and different places maybe something will jog your noggin.". North's words made me excited I thanked him for the advice and headed for home to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's P.O.V.

It didn't take me long to get back to Burgess. I was determined to be aware of all my surroundings, making sure I didn't miss one detail. Just being here made me excited the thought of anything around me triggering my memories, it could happen any moment. At the same time it was also felt overwhelming. I could use some help, Jamie knows this town pretty well. I noticed that the snow was melting as it was March one more snow day couldn't hurt right?

Jamie's P.O.V.

I was woke up by the sound of my sister screaming "Jamie! Jamie! Snow day!" followed by her jumping on me. I sat up and then saw Jack knocking on my window wanting to come in. My sister went and opened the window. "I've got the best news!" he said. I noticed that his mood was very different from the last time I talked to him he seems very excited.

Jack's P.O.V.

I explained to Jamie how I can get my memories back. "Wait, so anything could bring your memories back?" he asked. "Yes as long as it was something from my past, I thought since I was born and raised in Burgess that whatever it is would be here, and I was hoping that maybe you could help me." I stated. "Well maybe we could go to the history museum, read about the town?" Jamie suggested.

Narrator

Jack and Jamie then headed off to the history museum. They saw many things old documents, some everyday objects used back in colonial times, some mannequins wearing the clothes of the everyday common folk. "Wow Jack how did you guys survive without TV?" he laughed as Jacked playfully shoved him in response. "So has anything jogged your memory yet?" he asked Jack. "No not really." Jack replied. They continued to look around after a while the went over to the museum map and realized there was still an exhibit that they haven't seen. The art gallery "What would be in the art gallery Jack?" the boy asked. "Well probably some old family portraits of the day, lets go check it out." They went in and saw some portraits of some historical figures until they made their way over to the other side of the room where there were some old family portraits. They went up the first one of a mother and daughter dressed in very fine Victorian gowns surrounded by what seemed to be a very elegant private garden, but even though they seemed to have wealth Jack could see the sadness in their eyes, he started to think of there life story seeing there was no man in the portrait he assumed that he must of passed on before the painting was started. He moved on to the next one to see a big family portrait of a farmer and his wife and their six children they all looked very happy smiling from ear to ear with their simple barn in the background. Then he went on to the the next one of a Baker and his two children the baker seemed happy he had curly brown hair and green eyes. The other male in the portrait who seemed to be his son was a spitting image of him the only difference was he had freckles the boy seemed to be 17, the same age as Jack. He then went on to examine the last person in the photo. It was a young lady she did have the same color hair as the other two it was long and wavy all the way down to her waist and had a little amount of freckles on her nose and under her eyes. That was the other thing her eyes, they were so big a beautiful they were sterling blue. She had a closed smile, her lips were plump and pink. Jack found her very pretty but even more…. familiar. "Hey Jamie." Jack gestured for Jamie to come look. "What is it Jack? Did you find something?" He asked. "This family, this girl she seems...I don't know familiar to me.".He looked down to the little plaque by the painting to read. "The Flain Family: William Flain and his twin children James Flain, & April Flain."


End file.
